


Making It Work

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Pregnancy sex, mulder baby 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Post My Struggle IV: Scully's pregnancy has some side effects Mulder didn't take into account.





	Making It Work

“Hmm, Scully.” Mulder is barely awake, his eyes still closed as Scully’s lips move along his body. How often has he been woken up like this these last few weeks? Countless times. He gasps as she licks first one, then the other nipple. She doesn’t stay there, seems to be in a hurry. He knows where she’s going, where she wants to be. Mulder’s mind is not fast enough to catch up, can’t make her stop. Or maybe he doesn’t really want her to.

Scully has been like this, wanton an insatiable, for almost a whole month now. He knew it was going to happen; the book told him so. Mulder has been reading a lot. Not just the average What to Expect When You’re Expecting. He’s read that one before after all. These days his reading revolves around late life pregnancies. This pregnancy is a miracle, the most impossible happenstance. But in their life, in the endless Mulder and Scully odyssey, what is impossible anyway? Not this, apparently. In the early days, in the dark hours of the night thinking about their son, he asked Scully if she wanted it. The baby. He didn’t call it that, then. Scully sobbed, hiding her face. How, she whispered. Why. Mulder had no answers for her then. He still doesn’t, now. But he wants this baby and so does she. They’re going to make it work. They always do, somehow. 

His thoughts are a distraction, but the moment Scully’s lips touch his penis, he forgets the here and now of his mind. 

“Scully.” He croaks out. He isn’t sure himself if he wants her to go on, or stop. She hums and takes him into her mouth. Mulder squeezes his eyes shut, sees stars. Stop, don’t stop, stop. 

“You really want me to stop?” Her breath against his cock makes it throb and weep. He doesn’t want her to stop. He wants… he wants… “I had other plans anyway.” Scully takes him into her mouth one last time and Mulder groans. A moment later her mouth is gone and she is on him, he is in her. Scully sighs and moans, but doesn’t move. She looks down at him, her hands on his chest. Her hair has grown and falls into her face, makes her look impossibly young. If it weren’t for the streaks of grey in between the soft curls of red. He loves it, loves her. She grins and starts moving in slow, almost lazy strokes. 

“Don’t want you to exert yourself.” She says, her voice as aroused as amused. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” He thrusts up into her and she moans before she speeds up. 

“We don’t have much time.” She moves up and down in quick, certain movements. When they turn frantic, Mulder grips her hips, just tries to hold on. His skin tingles as Scully rides him and then she’s there long before him. She bucks against him violently, a low, throaty groan leaving her lips as he feels her vaginal walls close in around him. She opens her eyes again, a sated smile on her face. Then, as if it were nothing, she starts moving again. 

“Scully, are you trying to kill me?” He means it. He is too old for this. They should be too old for all of this. But here he is, bucking up into Scully as she moves over him. He should thank her that she’s doing most of the work. His eyes find hers. He loves her so much. But this, her insatiable need might just be too much for him. 

“You,” she slides up and down on him, groans, “weren’t,” a breathy sigh, “there,” a moan, “last time.” There’s no malice in her words, no accusation. Those days are gone. Mostly, anyway. They’re working on it, week by week. Day by day. 

“Mulder, stop thinking.” Scully’s hands leave his chest and touch his face. She makes him look at her. If only he could stop thinking for a moment. “Just… let go.” She kisses him and he does. For a blissful moment he forgets to think and just feels. She pulls him over the edge and as he throbs and pulses inside her, she comes again, milks him dry. She lands on his chest, panting. Mulder puts his hand on Scully’s sweaty back, strokes her warm skin gently. 

“Thank you.” She kisses his chest and giggles. 

“Hm.” His eyes are closing again. He has no idea what time it is, what day. None of it seems to matter. “Are you happy now?” He mumbles against her hair. His body tells him to roll over and go back to sleep.

“For now. I sent Will out for fresh croissants.” So it must be the weekend, Mulder decides. 

“Hm.”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

“How can I fall asleep on you when you’re on top?” She peppers his face and chest with kisses. Her hands start roaming and Mulder groans.

“Don’t tell me you’re…” He trails off and Scully laughs softly. 

“Looks like I have to shower without you, hm?”

“Oh, I want to, Scully. I want to, but I can’t.” Scully gives him a longing kiss full of love, licks his bottom lip. “I really can’t, Scully. I can barely move.” He opens his eyes and sees her pouting. “Give me five minutes?” He asks and she nods. With half open eyes he watches her naked body as she walks into the bathroom. It could be 15 years ago, he thinks. She looks the same, just the same. The most beautiful woman in his world. He’s thankful he’s got two healthy hands and a mouth that can do more than just talk to prove his love. 

The shower comes on and Mulder sits up in bed. The groan that leaves his mouth now is one of pain. How is it going to be once the baby arrives? Late night feedings, dirty diapers and a tiny human being that depends on them. For everything. Mulder grins. He can’t wait. It’s not a second chance, not exactly. The second chance is what they have with William. Scully told him that first night not to worry about their son. He’s alive, she said, her voice calm and steady. Mulder believed her, didn’t doubt her instincts for one second. The phone calls started two days later. They both knew it was William even if he didn’t say a word

“We love you,” Scully said one day, Mulder next to her, “come home to us.” He took over from her. Their son hung up the phone, still no word spoken, and a few hours later he was there, his face blank, his eyes curious. He hasn’t run yet. Mulder passes the calendar that Scully hung up in their bedroom. There’s another one in the kitchen, in the living room and one in Will’s room. There’s a big X marked in for the day. Therapy. Will grudgingly agreed to come with them. Mulder understands his son, wishes their love was enough to heal his deep wounds. But it’s not. They’re all scarred, all three of them. It’s for them, all of them individually, and as a family. Mulder thinks of the baby, still so blissfully unaware what it means to be a Scully-Mulder. 

Who would have thought, he thinks, as he steps into the shower behind Scully. She leans against his chest and he puts his hands on her stomach, on the small bump. Who would have thought any of this would ever happen? He starts kissing her, his hands start exploring her. He decides not to think, not now, and accept it. All of it in all its wonderful, scary glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in answer to a prompt.


End file.
